spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rusty392
Welcome! New Series/Show! Sponge Fish Hooks Pants! Friends Can Be Witers! Bye No Life For Simpsons! 03:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. There Will Be A Family Guy Crossover And A Simpsons Crossover. Nick Logo All New Shows Will Have This Logo: Ok? Ok. Rusty392 19:18, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Sponge Fish Hooks Pants Writer? Can i be a Sponge Fish Hooks Pants writer? Shure User:Faves3000! Rusty392 21:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) hey! Whatcha Doin'! Rusty392! Back Up Account! 20:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Notin' Rusty392 21:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Problem about s.f.h.p. I think your getting WAY too obsessed with THIS!So can you PLEASE hold off a little bit of this? Faves3000 21:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Spy Buddies Yes you can write for the show. And I'll join MAD. Jon23812 00:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Check Out My Youtube Channel, "Rusty3921" Join MAD! 17:00, October 23, 2010 (UTC) MAD Can I be a writer of MAD please? I watch the actual TV show, so I know all about it. Mractivity 14:25, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Shure! Check Out My Youtube Channel, "Rusty3921" Join MAD! 17:01, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ITV A New Show! Coming soon! Wanna Join? From Rusty392 ITV & ITV2 with love 20:53, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhhhhh....... Rusty here! 20:56, October 30, 2010 (UTC) U I saw your new avatar.Is that you?Favorites Three-Thousand 21:13, October 30, 2010 (UTC) No. It's Some Random Dude. Rusty here! 21:34, October 30, 2010 (UTC) This is Czianne Fabrero here! Thanks for your edit on Cartoon City! Well can you write with Cartoon City? Just answer here! Bob n Patty I just wanted to say that i made up bob and patty.They're supposed to be spongebob and patricks twins.They originated from the show SpongeTwins If you knew all that,i'm sorry but i just wanted to say that i created Bob and Patty.Fact:they're in shows Spongebob's Movies and Spongebob's Greatest Adventures HELP Response I got your message on the Awesome Channel Wiki,and heres how to do it: Step 1: If you acually look at the bottom of the page(Its above the "Around Wikia's Network" part and you'll see my tools.Then click "theme designer" Step 2: When you got the theme designer up,click wordmark.Then go to graphic wordmark. Step 3: If this confuses you,im sorry.Your image is a jpg.image.Use a png. image Step 4: Click browse,then choose the image you want(just make sure you know where the image is).Then press upload.Unless you wanna edit the theme more,click "Save,I'm Done". That Easy. Cartoon City Are you telling me that you like Cartoon City? Yes. December 17TH MY Birthday!!! 16:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The King of All Missions!!! (Spy Buddy Episode) Did you want to write the other part(s) or did you want the other writers to contunie it? Jon23812 04:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll Still Have Thoes Parts Written. I'll Have Part 2 Ready By Tuesday.December 17TH MY Birthday!!! 00:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Join can i jo-in in y'our' spy buddies series?? SpBean 06:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You Have To Ask User:Jon23812 for that December 17TH MY Birthday!!! 00:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Red Mist Please refrain from vandalizing Red Mist again. As mentioned on the page history, Red Mist was kept on Spongebob Fanon Wiki for specific reason. Continuous vandalism can and most likely will result in a week-long ban. Thanks. Chagnew 23:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sponge Soul Eater Pants Writer? Yes you can write for the show. And I'll join Sponge Soul Eater Pants Theodorefairlyoddparents67 • Mordecai and Rigby Talk 8:01, April 5,2011 (UTC) Rusty392's Holy Week 2011 Schedule in March 20,2011 Get-Off Holy Week April 21, 22 & 23 2011 NLEX, GMA, SMETV, ABS CBN & Studio 23! Theodorefairlyoddparents67 • Mordecai and Rigby Talk 6:27, April 18,2011 (UTC) Cartoon City Wiki Hey, do you want to write for Cartoon city, well unfortunatley, I has been moved to a new wiki, will you join? http://cartooncity.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoon_City_Wiki User:Ferb123 (talk:Ferb123 Talk | Contribs) I'm cool I'm cool with your production company. [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 00:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Make episodes? Can I help make episodes for the fish hooks and spongebob show? Kh2cool 00:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Not a copyer I did not copy off of your cartoon. Kh2cool 01:07, November 2, 2011 (UTC) OK. BAM! Huh? Huh? You Got It! 22:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Cartoon City Revolution Hey, since Cartoon City is in indefinite hiatus, can you write for Cartoon City Revolution? Because this show might be the last incarnation of Cartoon City, it's on Fan Fiction Wiki. Here's the link for the Cartoon City Revolution: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoon_City_Revolution. Ferb123 03:52, January 12, 2012 (UTC)